1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for facial exercising to be applied in the oral cavity, allowing to exercise facial muscles in order to keep unaltered tonus and therefore freshness of face and neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of avoiding face and neck wrinkles by carying out facial exercising, is known since a long time and several attempts were effected to carry out a device to be applied in the oral cavity allowing to carry out this facial exercising.
Examples of these devices of the prior art are those described and illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,576; 3,295,519; 3,386,732; 3,525,520; 3,528,655; 3,547,433; 3,744,485; and 3,924,850, as well as in French Pat. No. 627,083. Many devices to protect dental arches from possible hits are also known, such as those described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,487 and 3,112,744. The latter devices have a different field of application and in spite of some similarity of shape, they are not adapted to carry out facial exercising, as this requires a precise technique and therefore devices especially designed and shaped for this exercising.
As to the above mentioned devices of the prior art which were especially designed for facial exercising, it is to be noted that they are mostly designed to develop more particularly the labial muscles. In general they are devices to be applied between teeth and lips and therefore they show a strong narrowness of action because they are active on a very little part of the muscles of face and neck.
The devices illustrated in the above mentioned patents of the prior art neither solved the problem to provide a device which is at the same time functional and adaptable to the different existing conformations of the oral cavity. This fact prevents inter alia the standardization of production and practially to commercialize the device on a large scale.
It is also easy to see that the devices illustrated in the above mentioned patents of the prior art are generally cumbersome to be kept in the mouth and just for this reason they cause a feeling of repulsion and a sense of unpleasantness and sometimes of a true nausea. In all these known devices the shape of the device is complicated because they come from the wrong principle that the more complicated is their shape and the more effective is the action of the device, thus obtaining the opposite result to have a limited action which is strictly conditioned by the shape of the device.
Another considerable drawback of these devices of the prior art is that the use of these cumbersome devices with a complicated shape, may cause irritation of the labial mucosae as there is a direct contact between the device and these mucosae. This contact may also cause a hypersecretion of saliva which is detrimental to the organism.